Unplanned Visit
by Limepai
Summary: LokiXReader An unexpected visit from Loki to Midgard on both his part and yours is problematic... Takes place after Dark World- contains spoilers. WIP. Other characters possibly including those from Avengers will be added later on.
1. Chapter 1

When I walk into my room, what I typically expect is an absence of sentient life. Not much besides inanimate objects and myself reside in my little niche, aside from the occasional visit from family or friends seeking a favor.

To say the least, I was surprised to find a certain adopted Asgardian prince sitting at my desk. Having just driven home from another ordinary day of stressful school while Mom was off running errands and Dad presumably at work, I had every reason to believe that I was the only one home, and yet here my eyes were betraying me, suggesting that at the moment I was most definitely not the sole inhabitant of my room.

However, the surprise of finding a stranger reclining in my squeaky old office chair was quite insignificant compared to the shock of encountering a member of fictitious of alien royalty, or rather, an incredibly popular English actor, or so I thought.

Lingering in the doorframe, my next course of action was suddenly unsure; dumping my backpack in the corner, hopping onto my bed, and perusing the internet via a wonderful invention known as the laptop no longer seemed appropriate for the situation.

Given the mildly concerned gaze of said visitor that was presently meeting my own, albeit less stoic, stare, it was evident that I wasn't the only person here who was at least minimally surprised.

At the moment that only even slightly logical explanation I could think of was that my parents somehow arranged this as a month-late birthday surprise, but I just couldn't wrap my head around how in the world they made it happen. But, given the lack of any other remotely possibly cause for this unusual situation, that was my best guess.

Hesitantly taking a step forward, I stuttered out,

"Excuse me, Loki, umm, I mean, Tom Hiddleston, sir. Why are you here, and why are you dressed up?"

I couldn't help but avert my gaze. Although the shock was good reason to be gaping at him, I was also distinctly aware of the fact that here in front of my was one of my favorite actors and characters and that at the moment he was distinctly aware of me, a rather embarrassing prospect I wasn't really prepared for.

However, before looking away, I did see him narrow his eyes and furrow his brow, suggesting that he himself wasn't entirely sure of the answer or at least wasn't planning on explaining himself. A mere pause later, he demanded, whilst rising to his feet,

"How dare you question me, mortal? I haven't a clue who this Hiddleston is, but don't you at least realize what I, Loki of Asgard, am capable of?"

All while speaking in his unmistakable English accent, I could hear a hint of uncertainty at the beginning of his query. Either his acting abilities temporarily faltered, or he was very confused, or possibly both.

Again meeting his eyes, I peered up at him doubtfully, unsure of how to answer. Settling with simply not yet responding, I took notice of his attire. Wearing his typical tunic, armor, and horned helmet, he looked ready for battle, or rather, not ready to loaf around in a stranger's bedroom. But one thing was clearly missing: his scepter. And it appeared I was not the only one to be aware of its absence. The visitor's attitude seemed to shift from mere concern to something more akin to anxiety, albeit rather well hidden anxiety.

Suddenly strutting forward, towards either me or the doorway, he looked distracted, now completely ignoring my existence to the point of seeming to believe he could walk right through me. Before he had the chance to try, I put my hands up in feeble defense as if that would prevent any offense on his part, and squeaked,

"Wait. Where do you thing you are going? At least answer my questions."

Stopping in his tracks, he was now directly in front of me. My hands almost touching his chest, he looked down on me, this time with genuine surprise. He simply glared doing nothing. Myself also looking down, I whispered even more hesitantly,

"Well?"

His only response to this was a sharp intake of breath, shortly followed by him retreating back into the room, only to whirl around and demand,

"Where am I? This is Midgard, isn't it?"

At least somewhat well versed in the Marvel Universe, I was familiar his use of the otherwise foreign term,

"Y, yes. This is Earth. We're in the United States."

The presumed Tom Hiddleston seemed particularly into his role, and I was growing more doubtful of the entire situation. And even though I knew him to simply be a rather earnest and polite actor, his intensity made it impossible to fully disbelieve his act. Interrupting the brief moment of silence that existed as his processed by last statement, I added, still very much hesitant,

"This is just a joke, right? Who arranged this. As amazing as this is, I'm getting a bit creeped out."

"Silence. What ever is going on is most definitely not a mere trick. I would demand you tell me what happened, but you appear to be telling the truth. But I assure you, you're involvement in whatever this is, whether major or not, will not end well for you."

His glare growing colder by the second, he broke in before I could respond,

"What are you? How were you able to see me?"

"Just an average person, I think, I mean, human, Midgardian."

By now I was practically cowering. He was not acting normal, whatever normal is for an actor. If anything, he seemed completed deluded.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Striding right back up to me, I backed up to the wall of the hallway beyond my door while he proceeded to pin both my wrists above my head with the strong grip of single hand. Squeezing my eyes shut, I braced for whatever would come next, only to hear the slam of the door to the garage below.

-To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

How I was tempted to scream for Mom in that very moment, but I all could do was whisper her name under my breath. A whisper that did not escape Loki's ears. A wave of doubt washed over his face, as if the thought of dealing with another petty Midgardian seemed too much to handle, as if his abilities really were faltering.

I didn't know what I wanted to happen next. As terrifying as the prospect was to be undiscovered, so was the thought of my mother getting involved with this delusional intruder. She surely knew I was home; my car was currently parked in the driveway. But she made no efforts to communicate, probably assuming I was already cooped up in my room, in my own little world. But oh, was she wrong, and I didn't know if I should be grateful or not.

Covering my mouth with his free hand, Loki pulled the two of us back into my room, all the while giving me the death glare. He then released my hands, but simultaneously tightened his grip over my face, a grip more than adequate enough to keep from going anywhere. Locking the door behind him, he proceeded to lodge the largest book I had laying around that would fit under the door, effectively preventing the opening of the door even without the lock, from both the outside, and inside.

I was now glaring back up at him, but rather than inspired by defiance, it was more so pain that was currently feeding my anger. If nothing else had yet proved this intruder to be someone other than simply Tom Hiddleston, his grip most certainly did.

By now the only realistic explanation for my circumstances that I could think of was that I myself was the delusional one, but that didn't make the pain, fear, or anger any less real.

Scrabbling at his hand for release, air was the least of my worries, I just didn't want a fractured jaw or cheekbones. His visage had completely shifted from the uncertainty of mere moments before. He now had the disdainful look of someone who had just found a spider and had no qualms about killing it asides from the risk of making a mess. And I was the spider.

Naturally, there was nothing I could do but hope for the best, or even just for not the worst. And if it weren't for the God of Lies' ability to interpret intentions, such a wish would not have been fulfilled.

He replaced his firm grip on my wrists before, mercifully, abandoning his attempt to gag me. Putting a finger to his lips, I was more than happy to comply with his request for silence. I wasn't particularly inclined toward getting my face crushed and I was plenty wary of dragging my mother into an identical situation.

Loki then demanded in a hushed yet aggressive tone,

"How far are we from New York City?"

"I, I don't know. At least halfway across the country, but I don't know exactly."

His glare deepening, I quickly added,

"But I can pull up a map, if you want."

"How about I'll do it and you just tell me how."

"There's a phone in my pocket, you can use that."

After he pulled out my phone, I directed him in the use of the map with little hesitation, although I didn't have much of a clue of why he needed to know such information, my only guess was that his reason had something to do with S.H.I. . However, I was indeed tempted to try to direct him to call 911, but even if I did I knew I wouldn't hardly get to say anything before he would find a way to stop the call, and that's just assuming I could trick him in the first place.

Loki then interrupted my train of thought,

"Do you have any money? And how much?"

I started to answer his question only to give him a question of my own,

"If you are going to New York City, how exactly do you plan on getting there without drawing attention, seeing that you weren't able to disguise your self from me. Everyone know who you are-"

"Of course they do. Surely much of New York City is still in ruins after what I did to it, so at the very least all of you pitiful mortals ought to fear my name by now, but that doesn't mean they know what I look like."

"I think they do. And you are not infamous for mass destruction, you are a famous character who was just in multiple movies, millions of people have seen your face."

"That's ridiculous. I am well aware of your the wasted resources used in entertainment by your culture, unlike my brother I actually spent my younger years trying to learn something, but your 'Norse mythology' hasn't seen popularity in centuries. And how could my expressions of power be simply ignored?"

"They never really happened except in movies, that's what. You are supposed to be merely a figment of some comic writers imagination!"

By now both Loki's and my own voice had risen a fair amount above our previous whispering, and it would seem I was only one of three people to now be aware of that fact, as the two of use froze at the sound of approaching steps amplified by the hardwood flooring. This was followed by a knock at the door.

"You alright? Did you bring a friend over?"

There wasn't much I could say that would require follow up questions or effort on my mother's part spent toward opening the door. But, just as I was about to the deny the presence of another person and make an excuse for the locked door, I made the idiotic decision that I would try to prove myself right, that Loki was just a character portrayed in film.

"Yes, to both those questions. Just give me a minute to get the door, the handle recently broke and it's really hard to open from the outside."

Looking back at my captor in order to plead for release, I found my self subject to Loki's evil-eye for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes, and I whole-heartedly returned it.

After what I had said there was no going back, and Loki was very much aware of that. And, eager to prove himself right, it took him only a moment of consideration before releasing my now very bruised wrists. Rushing to the door, I tried removing the book current functioning as a doorstop, but with no success. Now giving Loki a pleading glance asking for help, he smugly approaching and gently slipped the book out of its socket between the door and the floor.

Standing back up, I swiftly unlocked the door and pulled it open, simultaneously apologizing for the wait.

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Before waiting for my mother's reaction, I started making spur of the moment excuses.

"Hi Mom! This is… James. We were just working on his Halloween costume, Including the makeup. He's actually senior at my school."

My mom clearly was somewhat confused and made uncomfortable by the whole situation, but before she got a chance to start reprimanding me, Loki cut in, while putting out a hand, in a manner of perfect politeness,

"I'm James Ackerman; I just transferred here from England. And it's very nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from your daughter."

After a pause she hesitantly accepted the handshake, but she seemed to buy my pitiful excuses. She was, after all, aware that I tended to hang out with some pretty unique people. But that didn't stop her from being a typical protective mother.

"It's nice to meet you as well James. But would you mind just giving me a minute to speak to my daughter, here?"

Before waiting for Loki's reply, she pulled me out into the hallway and shut the door behind me.

"I don't get much involved in your social life, but at least next time tell me when you bring your boy friends over. You know I would prefer that Dad or I be home."

"Mom, the correct term is guy friends. And sorry, I'll make sure I ask in the future."

With a sigh of exasperation, she replied,

"Ok, sure. But you know the rules in our house and I expect you to keep to those standards."

"Mom, Of course! Now can you please just let us get back to work?"

And with yet another sigh, she walked off to return to whatever she was previously busying herself with. About to return to my room, I hesitated. When would I get another chance to try and make a break for it? But of course, my plan was instantly ruined as Loki swung the door open and yanked me back in. I sure was getting dragged around a lot today. With a satisfied grin on his face, he made the smug comment,

"Your mother is not the most intelligent Midgardian out there, is she?"

"Shut up."

"Oh ho ho, do you really think that you are in a position to tell _me_ what to do? It does appear that I was right, after all. I hate to disappoint, but I am very much real, not simply part of your plane's popular culture."

Ignoring the hardening grip on my already tortured wrist, I wasn't above making more snarky comments.

"Then why can't you do anything than charm and hurt people. You are no better than your brother, except you don't even have a weapon."

"Don't you dare compare me to that oaf. And even like this, it would be child's play to outwit him. Unlike any of you mortals or even Thor, I possess a little something called intellect."

"'Even like this'?"

It seemed that even the God of Mischief was not above getting slightly flustered in a position of relative helplessness. I added,

"Although it seems my mother and quite possibly everyone else has forgotten, I for one have seen a fair amount of your past. I don't know how you got here, and I doesn't seem like you know either, but I do know for some reason your abilities are lacking. And, presuming that your brother still believes that you are dead and that Odin is either dead or hidden away who knows where, you are stuck here. I'd like to see you trick Heimdall into opening the Bifrost for you in this state."

And with that, Loki's hands latched onto the most painful spot yet, my throat.

"Silence, you mewling quim! I do not know how you came up with those conclusions, but you know nothing of me and my past."

Earlier when seizing eithers my face or my wrists, I assumed Loki was not using full force. But now, it was obvious. I would have been a joke for him to crush my skull or snap my arm, but he had exercised a surprising amount of restraint. And now, that restraint was slipping.

"Give me one reason not to end your meaningless existence here and now."

And instead of answering, all I could do was make a pathetic cry for help: a faint, gargled whimper,

"Mom."

-To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

I for one knew just how cold-hearted Loki could be thanks to the wonders of Hollywood. But, I similarly knew his one soft spot. And as it turned out, I inadvertently touched that one surprisingly human bundle of emotions that only Frigga, his adopted mother, could reach.

Loki's ever-tightening fingers paused at my barely audible murmur. Of course, I was still in an extraordinarily vulnerable position. Even if I was no longer at the risk of getting my neck snapped, that didn't mean I was no longer in the process of getting choked, or at least until he suddenly released his hold on my soon to be thoroughly bruised neck and I collapsed on the ground.

I had no way of knowing his reason for mercy, whether it was the thought of his own mother or sympathy for mine, or something completely unrelated, I didn't care, all I could do was silently sob at the pain and shock of the last few seconds. And yet without waiting for me to recover in the least, my wrists were seized again for the umpteenth time, but I didn't care as long as I could breathe.

It seemed as if Loki had completely brushed off his outburst from mere moments before as his focus was now focused on a more practical purpose than screaming at a teenager, although this did still technically encompass that.

"How much of this country's currency do you have, and is it enough to get me to New York? And do you possess any nondescript Midgardian clothes suitable for my stature?"

Not to keen to again be put in a (more) compromising situation, I did my best to talk through my efforts to regain my breath.

"I, I Should. Have. Enough to take a car… But I. Don't, know about. A bus. But you definitely couldn't. Take a plane. And some of. My Dad's clothes. Should work."

At the moment I didn't understand the implications of what I said, but after a moment's thought, my stomach dropped. I had essentially just volunteered myself to drive. Even if money wasn't an issue, Loki obviously couldn't travel via plane given his lack of documentation, and that issue was most likely shared with cross-country bus. And I highly doubted he knew how to drive a car, not that I was about to trust him with mine.

"Get them."

And he released my wrist. Of course by now I knew better than to try and gain the upper hand, now I was certain if I ran he would catch up in a heartbeat, but that's assuming he miscalculated my intent in the first place. And that should be quite obvious by now; all I want is to just live through this.

"Just give me a minute."

Hoping Mom was still downstairs, I slipped down the hallway into my parents' room . After digging around in their closet for a minute or so, I stepped out with a pile of clothes in hand, just to jump at a glowering Loki waiting just outside the door. I shoved jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a leather jacket, some socks, and some boots at him. I was November, so although it wasn't yet very cold here, it would be at least a bit by the time we reached New York.

"Get changed in here while I go get my own stuff."

Leaving him in there, I (quietly) stomped off to my room. I doubted I had much time before being forced to go, so without bothering to grab any extra clothes other than a coat, I grabbed my wallet and keys and then scrounged around in the drawers of my dresser, looking for any extra cash I had hidden away.

Loki returned shortly with his Asgardian clothes and helmet tucked under his arm. He appeared to to have figured out how to put on the unfamiliar clothes without too much of a hassle. And with his characteristic lack of patience for any being he deemed beneath himself (essentially anyone and everyone), he demanded,

"We're going, now."

And with that I snagged a purse to carry my findings in and we were off. Except I had to first make excuses to my mother. Trying to act as normal as possible, I went down stairs and approached her in the kitchen with Loki at my tail.

"Hey Mom, I'm just going to drop off… Drop him off at his car; it's still at school. And then I need to go to Amy's house to work on a huge project for English that we both forgot about. I'll try to get back by curfew, but we'll probably have to pull an all-nighter. It that ok?"

Crap. I had already forgotten Loki's alias.

"Fine, just drive safe. And text me when you know how long you'll have to stay."

Turning to Loki, she continued,

"It was very nice to meet you, James. I look forward to seeing you again. Hopefully my husband will be here to meet you as well, next time."

Before Loki could respond I gave her a quick hug goodbye and dragged Loki out to the driveway.

I opened the passenger side door and gestured for Loki to get in then climbed into the driver's seat. He followed suit but before he could close his door I reminded him to,

"Get buckled."

"Same goes for you. Believe it or not we do possess means of transportation on Asgard. And although we have nothing as inefficient as this thing you call a car nor are we as fragile as you pathetic humans, we do still have the concept of safety."

"Well pardon me for not knowing every detail about another dimension than the one I live in. And we have to go get gas before we go anywhere else."

"Don't forget to buy a map while you do."

"Why should I? My phone should work just fine. I have a charger in the car."

And with that he grabbed my phone from my purse, dropped it into a puddle on the driveway, and crushed it under foot.

"No, I don't think it will."

Oh Joy.

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the actions of a certain someone, I was now lacking any means of navigation or communication, which I suppose meant Loki understood what he was doing more than I gave him credit for. After all, it probably wouldn't have been long until my paranoid parents would try to track down my phone and in extension, me. But for now, I was safe. Or rather, out of their reach, but most definitely not safe from danger.

A mere fifteen minutes after the start of our road, I, or rather, we, stopped to top off the tank and buy the now obligatory map. And 'we', because Loki didn't trust me to go inside the gas station and back by myself without getting into any mischief, specifically asking for help or calling anyone. This was probably a smart move, although it did incite some suspicion on the part of the cashier.

"Umm, excuse me. Is that man causing you any trouble? If he is I can call the police."

"Oh, no. That's just my dad. He's a bit… off. But don't worry about him."

Loki had already managed to be labelled as a stalker over the course of only an hour of time spent as a powerless resident of Midgard.

Once back in the car, Loki again prevented any misbehavior by going over the maps himself instead of letting me navigate, although he did need some help locating where we currently were. But he did at least know where to find New York.

At this point I couldn't help but wonder if this could be considered a hostage situation, or rather, more like an abduction. I had been threatened and consequently forced to deal with the wishes of this adopted prince turned impostor king, so either way, whatever I was forced to do was technically under duress, even though I didn't put up much resistance other than sarcasm in the first place. In regards to that, let's just say that I'm kind of a chicken and I'm not in the least fond of pain.

But I still wasn't about to let Loki get the idea that I was getting complacent. After getting back on the road, I declared, albeit in a shy and mild manner (remember, self-preservation was still my priority),

"Just because I'm cooperating now doesn't mean I'm okay with what you are doing. I mean, I don't even know your exact reasons for going to New York. That seems counter-intuitive if anything; you'd be handing yourself to S.H.I.E.L.D on a platter, being powerless and all, but as soon as we hit the city limits, I'm done. You are essentially kidnapping me and stealing my money, so don't expect me to be chill with this whole situation."

And all I got in response was the "Uh-huh," of someone who didn't care in the slightest about what I was saying.

After perhaps a half-hour of driving in silence, the sun had set, and the dark combined with dealing with long and stressful day didn't result in me being particularly awake.

"Loki, we need to keep a conversation going to keep me from falling asleep, presuming you'd rather get this over with sooner rather than later. I won' be able to drive through the night, but we might as well get as far as we can for now. So talk, now. It can be about anything."

Based on what I could discern from just a couple glances towards the occupied passenger seat, there was presently an incredulous look on his face.

"First of all, stop referring to me by my first name. You of all people with your knowledge of my past ought to know that I am King of Asgard, and you'll do well to remember that."

I didn't bother to mention that at the moment he was stuck on Midgard, that he was supposedly dead, or that he was merely impersonating the king before he continued,

"But that doesn't mean I'm about to let slip any information of a sensitive nature. But in the meantime while I'm conversing with a mortal female, I might as well entertain myself by asking how Thor was deluded by a person of a similar nature as yourself known as Jane Foster, presuming you know whom the latter is in the first place."

"Well, the actress that plays Jane is Nata- err, well, never mind. That's irrelevant. But you clearly know nothing about love. But then again, neither do I, being just a teenage girl and all. I can, however, make the assumption that they somehow grew fond of and started to care about each other, a concept I'm sure you struggle to comprehend. Even though your brother may be arrogant and foolish, to Jane, his good qualities outweigh his faults. And believe it or not, she may even appreciate his imperfections. Us women can be pretty crazy when it comes to men."

I was pretty quick to forget who I was talking to given how tired I was getting and Loki was quick to make the most of my rambling, and asked with a mischievous grin plastered to his face,

"In that case, just how insane are you about members of the opposite sex, or perhaps your own? Oh, I'm very much interested in just men, thank you very much. But I haven't been in any relationships, hardly even any dates. I have far less experience in romance than even the average high-schooler. But I can still dream, although I don't have much of a live, so mainly just about fictional characters."

"Such as?"

"The norms for nerdy teenage girls such as myself. I don't know. I guess, Sherlock, maybe? But Loki, definitely."

Crap. I did not just say that. It seemed I was a lot more tired than I originally thought. A good several seconds later, although still before I could manage to think up an excuse, Loki broke the silence.

"And tell me, what makes me so very endearing?"

By now I wasn't sure if his grin persisted or if had morphed into a scowl.

"Well… As I was saying about Thor, pride isn't necessarily a bad thing. And, umm. I guess that you are tall and handsome. Well the tall part is a fact, but the latter is just a meaningless opinion. And being intelligent and devious helps. Women like bad-boys, as long as they aren't reckless idiots… Let's just pretend I never mentioned this in the first place. In fact, I think its about time we get some sleep."

I was already exiting the highway and promptly turned into and parked at the first gas station we passed. Normally I would have been terrified to sleep in a car parked in public who knows where. But I wasn't alone, for better or worse, and my mind was presently occupied by another matter that was turning my face a much ruddier tone than normal. Before getting to hear Loki's response I was already well aware that this would be an awkward night, sleeping just a couple of feet away from essentially a stranger that I just admitted to liking and all.

-To be continued.


End file.
